Zoës and Zeldas/Gallery
This is the image gallery for ''Zoës and Zeldas'', the 4th episode of Season One ---- << Previous Gallery Next >> ---- Screenshots Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.30.04 AM.png|BoJack performing stand-up in 1985 Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.30.14 AM.png|BoJack performing stand-up in 1985 Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.30.34 AM.png|Herb commenting on BoJack's comedy routine Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.30.47 AM.png|"Get cancer, jerkwad" Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.31.22 AM.png|BoJack trips over Todd's things Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.31.29 AM.png|Todd eats breakfast Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.31.56 AM.png|The roast of Gloria Steinem Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.32.01 AM.png|The roast of Gloria Steinem s1ep04 (2m37s) 800.jpg s1ep04 (2m44s) 801.jpg s1ep04 (2m47s) 802.jpg Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.32.09 AM.png|Diane, PC, Mr. Peanutbutter, Todd, and Wayne at the roast of Gloria Steinem s1ep04 (2m50s) 803.jpg|plus BoJack & An autograph huntress s1ep04 (2m52s) 804.jpg s1ep04 (3m05s) 805.jpg s1ep04 (4m29s) 808.jpg|and Jewelry Shop Girl Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.33.33 AM.png|Zoë and Zelda on Mr. Peanutbutter's House Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.33.39 AM.png|Zelda Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.33.49 AM.png|Zoë Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.34.05 AM.png|''Mr. Peanutbutter's House'' credits Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.35.14 AM.png|Todd presents his rock opera Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.35.42 AM.png|Todd presents his rock opera Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.36.18 AM.png|Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter enjoy Todd's rock opera s1ep04 (6m13s) 809.jpg Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 2.37.12 AM.png s1ep04 (8m48s) 810.jpg s1ep04 (8m50s) 811.jpg s1ep04 (8m53s) 812.jpg s1ep04 (8m54s) 813.jpg s1ep04 (10m23s) 814.jpg Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.23.45 AM.png|Todd and BoJack workshopping the rock opera s1ep04 (12m22s) Shenanigags guy.jpg|Shenanigags guy s1ep04 (12m30s) 816.jpg|Cameraman & Pam's friend Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.25.56 AM.png|Todd and BoJack at lunch Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.26.05 AM.png|Todd's Decapathon addiction Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.26.11 AM.png|Emily's cameo appearance in Todd's flashback Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.26.18 AM.png|Todd's mother kicks him out of the house Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.27.03 AM.png|The Paparazzi Birds attempt to blackmail BoJack Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.27.11 AM.png|The paparazzi birds attempt to blackmail BoJack Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.28.15 AM.png|Virgil Van Cleef Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.28.41 AM.png|Todd presents his rock opera to Van Cleef Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.28.50 AM.png|Todd presents his rock opera to Van Cleef Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.28.55 AM.png|Todd presents his rock opera to Van Cleef s1ep04 (16m10s) 817.jpg Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.30.35 AM.png s1ep04 (17m08s) 819.jpg s1ep04 (17m09s) 818.jpg|Angela (Jelly) Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.31.07 AM.png|"I've seen what happens when baby birds get pushed out of the nest too soon" Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.31.54 AM.png|Princess Carolyn becomes Todd's agent Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.32.33 AM.png|Margo asks Todd to hand her a cassette from the bargain bin Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.32.53 AM.png|Todd discovers Decapathon VII in the bargain bin s1ep04 (18m33s) 820.jpg s1ep04 (18m38s) 821.jpg Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.33.40 AM.png|''Decapathon VII'' loading screen Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.33.44 AM.png|''Decapathon VII'' gameplay Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.33.50 AM.png|Todd plays Decapathon Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.33.57 AM.png|Todd has stayed up all night playing Decapathon Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.35.48 AM.png|Todd is too exhausted to perform s1ep04 (20m04s) 822.jpg|The Investors. She's in Jury & ''3'' s1ep04 (21m02s) 823.jpg Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.38.07 AM.png|Diane discovers Wayne's "notes" Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.43.46 AM.png|BoJack returns Decapathon to Beast Buy Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.44.03 AM.png|BoJack pays the cashier for his part in the sabotage Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.44.07 AM.png|BoJack pays Margo Martindale for her part in the sabotage s1ep04 (24mo5s) 824.jpg Screen Shot 2019-03-03 at 9.44.55 AM.png|The Decapathon receipt is still under BoJack's couch Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.16.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.16.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.16.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.15.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.15.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.15.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.14.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.14.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.09.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.09.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.08.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.08.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.08.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.08.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.08.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.05.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.04.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.01.15 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.01.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.01.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.00.59 PM.png|An autograph huntress in a green dress Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.00.52 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.00.44 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 7.00.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 6.57.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 6.57.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-18 at 6.57.47 PM.png Model Sheets Princess Carolyn dress Zoës and Zeldas model sheet.png Zoë and Zelda Pumpkins model sheet.jpeg ---- << Previous Gallery Next >> ---- Category:Gallery Category:Episode Galleries Category:Stub Category:Season 1 Category:Galleries in need of images Category:Season 1 Episode Galleries